


Peaceful moments

by Costumebleh



Series: Soft and calming [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Reader-Inserts, Sweet, mentions of death (alternative timeline), smut to be found in alternative fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Costumebleh/pseuds/Costumebleh
Summary: For those soft, quiet, times.Where everything is okay and you feel safe.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Soft and calming [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914394
Comments: 30
Kudos: 360





	1. Sweet sleep (Belphegor/Reader)

You groggily wake up, looking around in the sea of pillows and comforters that are surrounding you, thinking, pondering, where you were. 

It’s safe, otherwise you wouldn’t be as pleasantly rested, nor as comfortable as you were. 

In your tired state, your brain is slow to register anything at all, though as you rub at your eye, you find someone else reaching up to catch your sleeve between two fingers. 

Looking down, you see that Belphegor is laying on his side, cuddled close as he clutches a pillow to his chest. It’s his hand that is feebly clutching onto you. 

Belphie ducks his head, sleepily murmuring, “Mmm.. Don’t go, stay.” Half-awake and one eye cracking open to look up at you as he complains. 

A warm glow warms your chest at the sight, smiling at him, you reach down to gently scratch his scalp. He closes his eyes as you do, affection warming his face and he tilts his head so you manage to run your nails gently to the back of his head. 

Your voice is rough with sleep, and you feel a bit thirsty as you summon your voice in the quiet of the room. “What time is it?”

“Early.” Belphie responds, rolling over onto his back and releasing your shirt in favor of grabbing your hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss your palm. “Stay. Let’s sleep some more.” 

You laugh; a small, quiet thing. As if you were trying not to break the tranquility of your little cocoon of comfort. “I need something to drink, but otherwise I’d love to.” You say, leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead. 

“Okay…” Belphie mutters, slightly dismayed with you leaving your little nest, but doesn’t further object when you rise and stand, stretching for a moment before tottering off in search of a glass of water. 

“I’ll wait for you.” you hear as you step over the sea of pillows, making something soft flutter further in your chest. 

Cracking open the door, letting a sliver of light seep into the room, you look back over your shoulder, smiling. “Won’t be long.” you reassure Belphegor as you squint against the light in the hallway. 

Your trip is short and without incident. It proved to be, in fact, around 2:56am and no one aside from maybe Levi would be awake at this hour. 

So, having taken care of your bodily needs, you slowly open the door into your room, trying to slide in without opening the door too much. 

“I’m back,” You say, and as you do, a dark shape near your bed rises, one arm reaching out towards you. 

“...Took too long.” Belphie says as you reach him, and as your fingers intertwine, he pulls you down to lie beside him. “Missed you.” 

“Missed you too Belphie.” You murmur, wrapping your arms around him as his encircles you. 

That makes him shuffle and move down so he can plant a kiss at your temple, his soft breaths ghosting over your hair as he settles. Legs intertwining, and even with you noticing that his tail is out and casually laying across your legs. It makes you happy, being able to rest like this. 

And with Belphie, it is a thousand times better. 

Feeling the drowsiness settle over you once more, you let the soft embraces of sleep, as well as the comfortable warmth and happiness, lull you away to dreamland. 


	2. Sweet Chocolate (Beelzebub/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen, the chocolate kiss interaction. 
> 
> That is all.

You’re casually writing on your D.D.D, sitting in your room with a box of kiss chocolates, with half of them having disappeared into the stomach of the demon behind you. Warm, strong arms wrapping around your middle as you’re sitting between Beel’s folded legs, his head resting on your shoulder as you hand him little kisses now and then. 

Well, just the chocolates, you didn’t really think too much about it when he asks for another ‘kiss’ and instead of just accepting the chocolate, he’s tilted your head to the side gently, so that he can peck you on the lips. 

And then he eats the chocolate. 

You’re stunned for one moment, you hand still where you’d been holding the kiss and staring at Beel. 

Then you start laughing, putting down your phone as you lean back to rest your head on Beel’s shoulder. “You tricked me.” You say, though it’s with a smile as you turn your head to nuzzle against his neck. 

“A little.” Beel admits, and you can feel lips press against your hair, and one of his hands, caress your cheek. “Just as delicious though.” he mumbles, and you lean into it when he kisses you again. 

“That’s so cheesy Beel,” You say as you break the kiss. “Must’ve been because I also ate some.” 

“No.” Beel returns your smile, a soft and happy thing. You almost feel embarrassed at the affection alone, but then he goes and says: “It’s because it’s you.” 

Cue you internally screaming for a second, staring at Beel. 

Then you shuffle around, sneaking your arms around Beel’s shoulders and giving him a big hearty kiss as his hands clasp the back of your shirt. 

“That.” You say when you pull back slightly, “Was so sweet and corny, I don’t know what to say.” 

That makes Beel smile again, his arms tightening around you. “Not anything I didn’t mean though.” 

“Urrrgh. That makes it somehow worse.” You laugh, tilting to one side as you let yourself go loose. He’s quick to keep you up. You don’t really feel annoyed though, embarrassed definitely, but that’s par the course when it comes to Beel. 

It’s just all you love about him and more. 

Even when he makes you feel like there is a burst of butterflies in your stomach so often you think it might be a disease. 


	3. Sweet Baking (Barbatos/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [strikes a pose] 
> 
> I'm a month late, but here's a Barbatos/Reader baking and being cute requested by xXOcsForTheWinXx! I hope you like it!

You’re busy mixing ingredients together by hand, the spoon digging and turning flour, sugar, eggs and all other sorts of ingredients that you’ve never even heard of - and definitely don’t want to know where it comes from. 

Though you do wish you had a mixer to make this work a little easier, the bowl is large and heavy and your arms are starting to get sore even though you switch them up to ease the strain. 

You’re fighting with the last reserves in your left arm, and you feel like you just might put the bowl down and take a breather, when another deft pair of hands gently pry your iron grip off the spoon and puts both that and the bowl to the side for the moment. 

“My apologies, I must have forgotten to pace the recipe to the stamina of a human body.” 

There’s a warm body behind you, Barbatos humming under his breath as he lifts one of your exhausted hands with one of his own and as you just now notice the weak shakes of them from your stubborn workout. 

You shake your wrists, trying to work out the soreness. Smiling, “I got stubborn, I think my hands will complain tomorrow.” 

“Let me handle it,” Barbatos then says, stepping away from you to pick the bowl up again, and whisking it with a strength you could barely even dream of having. 

You lean against the counter, watching Barbatos as he’s wearing a casual button-up with an apron over it, wielding the spoon with much bigger ease. 

It’s comfortable and quiet for a few moments, and you scoot up to sit on the counter where you were leaning against, just enjoying watching Barbatos handle himself so well in the kitchen. 

Then a thought comes by; “I’d usually have a hand-held mixer if I had to do something like this, but they don’t seem to have anything like that here.” You say, voicing your earlier issue.

“We will have to remedy that then.” Barbatos says, putting down the bowl - which, of course, was now a perfectly whipped mass of dough. 

You let out an amused breath through your nose at seeing him finish it so quickly. “Or I can just wait until you’re here to start my plans with trying out cooking from devildom.” 

“That you could.” Barbatos agrees, a hand reaching up to brush against your cheek for just a moment, you barely catch it as he pulls back and with a smile you give his hand a soft squeeze before letting go. 

“So, does it have to rest now?” You ask, hopping down. “Was there anything that needs to be done in the meantime?” 

“Nothing.” Barbatos says, sliding up beside you as you stretch, “Oh, perhaps just this.” 

“Wha-” You ask, turning up to look at him, but at the same time Barbatos had leaned down to place catch you just so - and place a soft kiss on your lips. 

Straightening back up, he smiles at you, his ears slightly red. “But I believe it can be remedied.” 

You pout at the teasing tone to his words, throwing his arms around his middle and pressing your face against his slightly flour-covered shirt. “Sneaky. Come on, let's sit down until it's ready.” 

Barbatos happily takes your hand, letting you lead him into the living room to sit down and relax. For you have all the time in the world, no matter which ending he’d chosen. 

For he just simply loves you, nothing more and nothing less. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me more ideas if you have them! I'm just here to have a good time 
> 
> [collapses from holding a pose]


	4. Sweet blizzard (Leviathan/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're just chilling at your apartment back in the human world for a few days, when a frozen levi shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by the lovely Ponds! I hope it's somewhat what you hoped for :>
> 
> I love you all, stay safe!

You’ve just gotten inside, winter having struck in the human world, and you were on an extended visit to your apartment, getting stuff done and catching up on stuff you missed. Stomping snow off your boots and shivering as the chill from the open door carries into your home. 

It’s been a cold day, so fortunately you managed to finish wrapping things up quick, your list has been finished and you are ready to relax. All in all, not much. You’ve got a couple more days before you’re meeting Solomon to return to devildom and you’ve run out of things to do. Well, guess you’ll become a couch potato. 

Taking your time, you do a whole comfortable setup; couch covered in blankets and pillows, lots of snacks you’ve been missing while being in devildom and most of all, lots and lots of anime and cartoons. 

You’re three episodes into the first nostalgia flip series, when you hear a knock on your door. 

Odd, but not like you don’t have people you know in the area so it might be one of your neighbors stopping by. 

Throwing a cardigan over your shoulders, you plop out of your make-shift nest and totter your way to the front door. Opening it, you brace for the chill to invade, and end up finding yourself with an armful of a shivering Leviathan. 

“Levi?!” You exclaim, and without thinking about it, you tuck him into your arms and bump your hip into the door to close it. He’s barely reacting even when you shouted, which worries you immensely. 

“Hey, hey, Levi.” You say, shifting how he was pressed up against you so you could see his face. “Come on, what’s wrong? Why are you here?” 

No response. “You’re worrying me here bud.” You murmur anxiously, now noticing that Levi isn’t wearing anything other than his usual outfit and that it is  _ soaked _ from the snow outside. Little bits of it were even frozen, like the cuffs of his shirt. 

Ah. You wouldn’t want to be chatty if you were wearing something that cold in this weather. Quickly you start convincing him to strip out of his wet sneakers and jacket, leaving him still in a damp set of jeans and t-shirt, and you can start feeling him shake in your grip. 

At the very least his body is starting to react to the cold rather than stay still. That’s a good sign. Though Levi still seems to drift in and out and it worries you immensely. 

Pressing a kiss to his temple, you sling one of his arms over your shoulder and half-carry him into your living room. 

Now. You don’t want a soaked Levi onto your couch, so you have him sit down on one of your dining room chairs while you run to your room to get a big hoodie and a pair of sweatpants that you think might fit him. Running back, you see that he’s even started peeling off his soaked layers and you’re careful not to look too much as he robotically changes clothes. 

Finally, he’s settled and you’ve managed to tuck three separate blankets around him. Though when you try to go get a heat pack, you feel a tug at your shirt keeping you still. Levi keeping you near, you instead settle back down beside him, letting his head rest on your thigh as you have his hand clasped with yours. 

You look down at him worriedly for a moment, and then you turn the show back on. 

* * *

ittle by little, you’ve sunk further into the couch, and as if following you, Levi has been slowly laying more and more on top of you. Sleeping as far as you could tell, both his arms are wrapped around your waist loosely, with his head resting on your stomach. One of your hands is absentmindedly running your fingers through his hair, slightly checking his temperature and trying to provide some comfort even though Levi still hasn’t woken up. 

Finally, he starts mumbling against the fabric of your shirt, shifting his weight and lifting up so he meets your eyes. His eyes are clouded with sleep, though he looks fine. Relieved, you smile at him. 

“Hey Levi, how are you feeling?” Your voice is barely louder than the buzz of the TV, not wanting to startle him. 

“Cold.” Levi says, squinting up at you. A moment stills, and his horns and tail flickers into view. “You’re warm, and comfortable.” 

“I’m glad.” You say, and you are, but you’re also waiting for him to wake a little further and realize what kind of situation you’re in. You raise both your hands to cup his cheeks. “You scared me bud, showing up out of the blue like that.” 

You feel his tail slink around one of your legs, parts of the scales touching your skin and you can still feel that he’s chilled. 

Levi looks at you for a moment longer, blinks a couple of times, and then startles. “Wait! What am I doing?!” 

That is more the reaction you’d expected. Yup. 

Though he hasn’t leapt off the couch out of embarrassment, he does scoot back a bit to get some space from you. His tail is still around your leg despite it, however. You can’t help but smile. 

“You were frozen. I wasn’t expecting you to come here without some proper winter wear. You were like an icicle Levi.” 

“I was?” Levi asks, and with your nod, covers his mouth with his hand while speaking. “I don’t remember.” a subtle blush settles over his cheeks from what isn’t hidden with his palm. 

“Why were you out there?” You ask, trying to follow up before Levi completely retreats, sitting and straightening up. You reach a hand out for his free hand. 

To your surprise, he takes it. 

Looking down, Levi says something, but it is too muffled by his hand for you to discern. 

“Hm?” You make a questioning sound, leaning closer. “What did you say?” 

Levi then looks up at you, his voice a bit clearer; “I wanted to come visit you in the human world, as a surprise. But I didn’t know it was this damned cold.” 

When you place your free hand on the one covering his mouth, he slowly lets it fall, though he is still red to his ears. You smile gently at Levi as you try to calm him down, your thumb rubbing small circles against the back of his hand. 

“I really got scared when you came in, you didn’t respond at all.” You say, bringing both his hands together and clasping them between yours, the tips are still cold and you glance down at them as your smile shifts into a slight frown. “I’m glad you’re alright but I think you need to warm up more.” 

“N-no! I’m okay! Really!” Levi argues, though, he doesn't move his hands. Shuffling a little in his seat, he seems to be looking for a way to avoid being this close. So you give him some space, and release his hands. 

“Are you sure hun?” You ask, leaning back. “I didn’t mind what we had going on, it was really chill and I don’t have anything planned anyway.” 

“I…” Levi halts, hands half left in the air when you let them go, he pulls them to his chest, a shudder going through him and the tail around your leg tightens. 

“I don’t want to be a pain. I came here to surprise you, but now you’ve had to take care of me and that’s so uncool and I don’t know how to deal with this.” He confesses and your heart does that little sweet melting thing when he droops at the thought of being a bother. 

“It’s okay.” You say, opening your arms, you grin. “I did like the surprise, though I was a little frightened that you showed up as you did.” 

Levi squints at you with your open embrace, tugging nervously at his shirt - and then realizes it’s not his usual one. “Wait. Am I wearing your clothes?” 

“Comfortable aren’t they? Your other stuff was soaked so I hung it up.” you say, watching as Levi seems to be vibrating in his seat, discomfort emanating in his entire being. “Was it okay? I didn’t think it was good for you to stay in them?” 

“It’s totally fine!” Levi exclaims. “I just didn’t realize. It’s great! I’m good. Oh man. This is all… A lot.” 

Then he starts moving closer, biting his lip, he lets you wrap your arms around him as he scoots to lie with his back against your chest. “I’m not too heavy?” 

“Nope.” You say, resting your cheek against his temple and his tail has released your lone leg to instead loosely tuck itself around your thigh. You decide not to comment and instead pick up the remote for the TV. “Want me to restart it?” 

“No it’s fine. I’ve seen it before.” Levi says, having apparently gone past the stage of embarrassment and instead reveling in your body heat as you can feel him melt against you. 

As you press play and the dull droning of the show continues, you press a kiss against his hair, thinking that he wouldn’t notice. And for the next four episodes, it seemed like he hadn’t. But when you rise to get some more snacks, Levi catches you as you sit down, and presses his own kiss to your cheek. 

“I…” He quickly draws a complete blank, staring at you with nervous open eyes and you just now notice that his pupils are drawn in like a snake’s. “It’s payback for earlier. I just… Wanted to return the favor.” 

He’s facing you with a blush steadily rising up to his ears, wiggling under your stunned gaze. It’s the first time he’s actually initiated anything like this outside of that one kiss back when you were about to leave. 

Snapping out of it, you smile, feeling something soft and warm settle in your chest. “I liked it.” 

“Y-yeah?” Levi says, leaning a little closer. 

And there is no hesitation when you close the gap just as he does connecting in a light kiss. 

It’s hesitant and affectionate. Levi’s hands shake slightly when he cups your face to keep you close and all your adoration swells as you wrap your arms around his shoulders. 

Separating, Levi is smiling, a small and embarrassed smile. But a smile nonetheless. You’ll take it. 

After all, there is plenty of time to get more comfortable in your relationship, you have a few days before you have to head back to devildom and you intend to make the most of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks a bunch for reading and I hope it was a good experiece!
> 
> Also giving ideas makes me chug out more chapters, so don't be afraid to shoot an idea!
> 
> (also I've been writing smut, would anyone like to read it?)


	5. Sweet Shopping (Mammon/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a few days to spend in the human world, Mammon follows along. 
> 
> Requested by the lovely TinyChubbyBird! Some awkward Mammon in the human world!

“Mammon?” 

“What?” 

“Why are you doing that?” 

“Doing what?” 

“Wearing sunglasses at night.” At your comment, Mammon consciously reaches up to shift the sunglasses on the bridge of his nose. Unsure whether or not he should listen to your remark or dismiss it likely. 

“It looks good.” He counters, though he does flick them up to rest on his crown of hair. His yellow eyes flickering between you and your surroundings. “Doesn’t it?” 

“Well…” You shift your weight on your feet, feeling the snow crunch beneath the soles of your boots. You hadn’t expected Mammon to show up in the human world after you were done running your errands for the day. 

The weather had taken a turn for the cold last week, so you were worried that he wouldn’t be dressed for the occasion, but to your pleasant surprise, he’s wearing a bomber jacket with a fluffy hood that looks both good and keeps him warm as he stands around with sunglasses on in winter, at night. Ok you can’t lie to him about this. 

“You look a bit like a dork if you do, or a douchebag.” You say, reaching up to pick them off and place them in your bag. “Here, just remind me that I’ve got them when you go back so I can give them back.” 

Mammon huffs slightly, though he doesn’t disagree, having probably seen your point. “I like wearing them though.” 

“Hmmm.” You think, Mammon does look quite different without his shades on, changing him from somewhat-hardcore to a rather nervous looking young man in a situation where he’s quite out of his element. “We could get you non-prescription glasses? I think we can get them around here.” 

You look around, finding various shops where you might be able to get some he could wear, it didn’t need to be anything too fancy. 

Grasping his hand, you start leading Mammon off into the evening shopping district. 

* * *

Three different shops later and you’re both waiting in front of a crepe stand. Mammon is sporting a new pair of non-prescription glasses. A sleek pair of square glasses with a white frame that almost pairs with his snow-white hair. 

The night is getting colder, you’re starting to see your breath in little puffs as you stand and wait for the line to shorten. 

“H-hey.” Mammon speaks up from beside you, just as you feel his fingers intertwine with yours. “Thanks for this, taking me around like this - wait, your hands are freezing!” 

“It’s cold out.” You say, not in rebuttal, but more like in a ‘of course they are’ kind of tone. 

“Yeah but I’m barely feeling a chill and your hand is like a piece of ice!” Mammon says, looking around as if able to find a solution nearby. “We gotta get you somewhere warmer.” 

“It’s fine Mammon.” Your hand does seem frozen in comparison to the warmth you feel from his, but fiddling with your grip, you end up simply intertwining your fingers. “I’ll be able to get warmed up when I’m home. Let’s get these crepes, I’m hungry.” 

Mammon stares at you with a wrinkle between his brows for a second, your name a worried grumble on his lips as he shifts his weight from foot to foot while his grip squeezes you slightly. “Alright, but we’ll go back after this.” 

“Sounds good.” You say, huddling slightly into your scarf. You do feel slightly chilled, but it’s more that you’ve been moving and now am suddenly standing still. The hour is drooping into late night and you have been pretty active, going to and fro for both your own shopping and getting some things for Mammon. 

You feel Mammon bump into your side slightly, heat almost radiating off him and you can’t help leaning towards him to rest your cheek against his shoulder while the line is moving closer to letting you have your turn.

After a few minutes of waiting, with the buzz of the nearby main street carrying over, the sounds of chatter, people walking, cars driving by and music from a busker. 

Getting broken out of your dozing state, Mammon gently taps you on the cheek. “Come on sleepyhead, our turn, you’ve been wanting these all day.” 

“How’d you know?” You say, lifting your head from his shoulder as you both step forward. 

“Hey, hey, the avatar of greed here.” Mammon states in a manner-of-factly attitude. “‘Course I know what you want.” His hand releasing yours leaves you feeling a little colder, but you just shove it into a pocket to try and keep yourself from shivering. 

Mammon then cites your orders to the person behind the counter and even pays for the meal as you stand a little back. When he comes back - two steaming savory crepes in his hands, he nods towards a bench nearby where you can sit, you oblige him and follow. 

The crepe - when you bite into it, is just what you wanted. Though a bit too hot to wolf down as you are, forcing you to try and blow out some of the heat between bites, letting heavy clouds of vapor carry in the wintery night. 

Mammon laughs beside you and has slung an arm behind you, bracketing you from that side as you try and eat without it becoming a huge mess. He’s already finished when you’re halfway through yours, not bothered by the temperature at all. His leg is folded up onto the seat of the bench as he’s turned towards you, watching you with a fondness in his eyes. But despite being one of the more loud and chatty of the brothers, he doesn’t say anything as you work on finishing your food. 

You lick your lips, crumbling the paper the crepe was kept in as you feel immensely satisfied, that was exactly what you needed. 

“Nah, that was what you wanted.” Mammon comments, leaning in close, you almost expect him to kiss you - before he stops just short. 

He’s grinning. The new glasses letting the mischievousness shine through from his eyes. “Now let’s get you back and warm you up. Can’t have you catch a cold when we’ve still got some days together. Got more plans for you.” 

“You’re a dork.” You say, pushing a hand against his forehead to slowly shove him back. “The glasses didn’t help, you’re just as big a dork. I can’t believe you just did that.” 

“Did what?” Mammon says, rising from the bench and pulling you up with him by grasping your hand warmly as he does so. “Come on, it’s going to be hard to catch a taxi.” 

You huff as you follow him, affection blooming in your chest. Though walking through the lit streets, you feel a steady warmth being shared from where your hands are clasped together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey would there be anyone willing to tell me what happens in the new story-bits? I started university and I can't keep it up anymore so I don't know what sweet stuff is happening past lessing 20 ;w;

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, I think we all need some sweet and soft moments with the boys. 
> 
> If there are any scenarios people want to see from the crew, I'm open for suggestions! 
> 
> Also if there are any mistakes, please don't be afraid to leave a comment.


End file.
